


Victory

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [12]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://unbowedprincess.tumblr.com/"></a> unbowedprincess asked: (cont.) Agron tells the kids stories of their fathers, and the rebellion, while the women look on with sad smiles upon their lips. Spartacus, Crixus and all the fallen watch from the afterlife, watching as their legacy lives on with their women and children. That's how I'd like the series to end, tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

In afterlife Spartacus is not self-doubting failure. 

Instead he is suffused with hope, for seeing those he loved in life gather below on earth is balm to discouraged heart:

His son stares at lovely dark-eyed girl, and their young hands reach blindly for one another, never stumbling once as they run down grassy hill towards cottage.

Time skips here: Now his son is lying upon Laeta’s breast, screaming and slimy and ugly. 

And instead of revulsion toward half-Roman child, Spartacus sees only Thrace and is in love.

He listens as Agron gathers small, excited children around fire, Nasir hushing them patiently.

There are Gannicus’ children, daughters of such beauty as to squeeze one’s heart.

There is child of Crixus, dark and intense of feature, always listening, always reacting with sharp childish passions.

There is child of Spartacus, with mild fire in eyes, waiting for the flint.

Agron begins to speak in soft voice which rises with each victory: of ludus, of escape, of battles well and bravely fought.

There is everything Spartacus has never thought to wish for upon field of battle.

And so much more that it takes eternity to see it, and Spartacus thanks the gods for eternity of this.


End file.
